James Fairchild
|first episode=First Impressions |latest episode=Coffee Girl |abilities = Cleaning Singing Dancing |likes = His daughter Singing with Austin Zimmer Hot DogsAs seen in "Baby Pictures" CheesecakeAs seen in "Baby Pictures" Traditional Spanish MusicAs seen in "Labyrinth" |dislikes = People thinking he is embarrassing. Michelle hiding from him. Michelle getting in trouble. }} , is Michelle Fairchild's adoptive father in PINY Institute of New York. He is a janitor at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. Appearance Physical appearance James has gray hair and a boxed beard. Normal attire James wears a short-sleeved shirt with a blue torso, white sleeves and collar. He wears jeans and white shoes with white soles and laces. Janitorial attire James wears denim coveralls with a PINY badge on the left chest. There is a PINY logo is on the back. Personality As James James is known as an encouraging father who loves Michelle dearly. He is always looking out for her at school and has a talent in cooking. He seem to have a good reputation with his neighbors and his child's friends know him as a kind guy. In "Father's Day", he doesn't even mind, until Michelle's friends complain, staying with Michelle and her friends and even catering and playing video games with them. James can also be strict as in "The Secret", he get angry with Michelle as she tries hiding from him and dodging him as he had been named clumsy by various students including her friends and enemies. He also seems to like dancing and is a man who is mostly in a joyful mood and is well known out of the PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York staff even if it is because of his clumsiness. As a Janitor Before the events of "The Secret", James was known as the most clumsy member of staff. As soon as Michelle's friends found out that James is her father, he was respected more. James is very assisting to someone he may not even know that well as seen in "Fire Me" as he and Joe Cooper refurbish various areas in PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York. James is mostly professional and does the jobs he has been given well like cleaning the toilets or mopping the corridors. He also keeps that fair judgement and behavior like encouraging Austin Zimmer to try hard and do well in life or when and when not to call Michelle "Mimi" after the events of "The Secret". He can also get distracted at times when listening to music. Abilities As James James is skilled at helping his daughter through a variety of ways and cooking. As a Janitor James knows a variety of cleaning techniques and he seems to have worked at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York for quite sometime. He is seen cleaning different places. He also helps in other ways such as refurbishing the Sports hall in "Fire Me". Family Sightings Trivia * James seems to like traditional Spanish music. ** This is ironic as PINY Institute of New York is a Spanish animated series. * He was one of the people who were affected by 'Michelle's curse'. * Not much is not known about how he found Michelle or his relationship with his wife. Category:Male Category:PINY Staff Category:Characters Category:Members of Fairchild family